Sonic Boom's Adventures
by bluethunder25
Summary: Sonic and co. are getting pretty bored with bashing around Eggman's robots all the time. So the gang decides to pack their things, hop on a plane, and go find new adventures in the outside world. But they're not alone as Eggman, not one to be left out in all the fun, accompanies them.


As usual, Dr. Eggman was up to his old tricks. In this case, he unleashed a giant mechanical water-spouting bot on the citizens due to frustration over one of them getting his food order mixed up.

"Please, Dr. Eggman, it was just a bad order," said a bear in a uniform.

"Just a bad order?!" yelled Eggman. "I specifically asked for spaghetti with meatballs along with a side order of a light Cesar salad with a slight sprinkle of parmesan, and you gave me spaghetti and meatballs with a side order of Cesar salad with a LARGE sprinkle of parmesan!"

"Well what's the big deal?!" said the bear.

"The big deal is I'm trying to watch my figure!" said Eggman. "Trying to take over the world and enslave humanity on a day-to-day basis is exhausting work and I need to be in tip-top shape!"

Eggman ordered his robot to attack again.

The vicious machine fired large spouts of water at the citizens, soaking them and nearly drowning them; although a male and female walrus couple didn't seem to mind.

But the people's problem's would soon be over, for whenever Eggman got out of line, there was always a group of heroes that were there to stop him. They were none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, along with his faithful friends; Miles 'Tails' Prower, the fox; Knuckles the Echidna; Amy Rose, and Sticks the Badger.

Together, they would thwart the evil plans of Dr. Eggman, going into battle with a fiery will that could not be denied and an enthusiasm that could not be measured; and this time...they were not so enthusiastic in the least. In fact, just the look of them made one think they were standing in line at the DMV.

"Another Eggman attack," Sonic said with a sigh.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Tails said.

"Well one new thing would be if Eggman turned out to be a robot," said Knuckles. The others just stared at him. "Well it would."

"Wait, what if he's right?" suggested Sticks. "What if Eggman's been playing us this whole time?! Maybe all these other robots are just ploys and he's been turning himself into giant super mecha-you know what, I'm so uninterested right now, I can't even be as paranoid as I usually am."

"Let's just get this over with, OK?" said Amy before she pulled out her hammer.

The gang charged in toward the robot and Eggman who immediately spotted them.

"Halt, not so fast, Dr. Eggman, we are here to stop you," Sonic said, unenthusiastically.

Eggman was about to say, 'Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic,' but Sonic repeated what he said given the fact that he said that virtually every time. He also knew that Eggman afterwards would say some bad pun, but Eggman assured him that this time, he had a real good one. Sonic humored him and let him say it.

"It's too late for you to stop me Sonic, because this time, I'm afraid you're all, 'WASHED UP!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said.

Sonic saw that pun coming a mile away and just stared at Eggman indignantly.

Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, Eggman just ordered his robot to attack Sonic and the gang.

The robot started off by firing a wave of water at Sonic, but he quickly dodged it. As the robot was distracted by trying to hit Sonic, Amy swooped in and hit it in the back of the head with her hammer then wailed on it a few more times. Knuckles was next up as he pounded on the robot multiple times with his fists. The robot went to fire at Knuckles, but Sticks redirected the blast by hitting it in the arm with her boomerang. Sonic got in with a coupe of homing attacks and Amy got a few shots in as well.

Meanwhile, Tails, in record time, constructed a small remote and told his friends to clear out of the way. After they did so, he pressed a button on it, which fired an electrical pulse at the robot, rendering it motionless.

"No!" shouted Eggman.

"Did you expect anything less?" Amy asked to Eggman.

"No, not really," said Eggman.

"OK, which get to finish it off this time?" asked Sonic.

Honestly, the gang didn't care who finished off the robot, they just wanted to call it a day and go home, so Sonic decided to settle the affair as any man or in his case, hedgehog would settle it, with a good old fashioned 'eeny meeny miney mo.' And as a result, the winner was Knuckles.

Winding up his fist, Knuckles uppercut the robot and sent it flying through the stratosphere, not that he would know what that is.

"I'll get you next time, Sonic!" Eggman said before he flew away.

"Right, of course you will," said Sonic. "He always 'gets us next time.'"

The citizens gave a rousing applause and ran up to thanks Sonic and the gang, but they weren't really in the mood for thank you's and walked off.

* * *

><p>In Tails' house, the gang just sat bored. It hadn't taken long to defeat Eggman's robot and didn't really have anything better to do.<p>

Sonic rested on the couch, Knuckles did some barbell crunches, Amy read a magazine, Tails was having a drink, and Sticks was biting her toenails.

Lately, it had been the same thing over and over with them; beat Eggman's robot and leave. Lather, rinse, repeat. So say that that the whole thing was getting old after a while would've been an extremely gross understatement; more gross than the time Sticks found a day old, half-eaten tuna sandwich in the garbage and ate it.

"28, 29, 30!" said Knuckles. "Yes! I did it! I counted past 29!"

Tails put down his drink and then fell asleep, falling head-first into his drink and snoring bubbles from out of it.

It didn't take a genius to realize that the atmosphere was as dull as it could get.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting kinda tired of busting around old Egg Face all the time," said Sonic.

"It is getting pretty old, I have to admit," said Amy.

"Yeah, I've barely invented a single thing for the past 3 weeks," said Tails.

"And my knuckles are getting bored punching the same things over and over again," said Knuckles.

Sonic paced across the room, and uttered a thought. "What we need is something new, something out of the ordinary, something unusual, something like..."

"A three-legged, purple polka-dotted, yellow-striped, cockatoo that eats chili peppers and sleeps in hammocks made out of sugar cane?" said Sticks.

"Um...no..." said Sonic. "I was actually thinking of something like a new adventure."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"I mean, maybe we should head out of town for a while. You know, have some new adventures, see new people, a new atmosphere, the whole shebang!" said Sonic. "There's a whole world out there waiting for us and I say we shouldn't keep it waiting any longer."

The more Sonic talked about it, the more intrigued his friends were, with the exception of Sticks who was a bit weary.

"Come on, Sticks," said Amy. "This is just what we need."

"I don't know, I mean, none of us has ever really been to far from the island and who knows what kinda crazy things are out there. There could be poisonous bugs, man-eating tigers, sharp spikes, and...oh I get the shivers just thinking about it," said Sticks.

"Well we might find those things, but we may also find lots of shiny things on our adventures. And you do love shiny things," said Tails.

Sticks did love shiny things. And aside from that, she didn't have a lot to do other than rummage through garbage which she actually was getting a little tired of. "Well...OK," she eventually said.

"So, if we do this, guys, we'll encounter giant thrills, exotic locations, heart-pounding peril, heroic allies, dangerous enemies, and an adventure the likes of which none of us could have ever imagined. You guys up for it?" Sonic asked.

The group responded with a resounding 'yes.'

So with that, it was settled. In the next couple of days, Sonic and the gang would set off for a brand new adventure.

* * *

><p>But unbeknown to them, another was watching them from his lair; Dr. Eggman, along with Orbot and Cubot.<p>

"So, Sonic and his crew are off on a little road trip, eh? Boys, pack your things!" said Eggman.

"Why? Where are we going?" asked Cubot.

"We're going to accompany Sonic and...eh...company...on their little trip," said Eggman.

"We're going on a trip? Great! I'll pack the sunblock!" said Cubot as rushed off before being stopped by Eggman.

"No, you mechanical dolt! We're not going on a trip. We're going to ruin Sonic's. We're going to see that he and his friend never return to the island alive," said Eggman before he burst into an evil laugh.

"But can I still pack the sunscreen?" asked Cubot.

"Oh absolutely. You know I gotta stay evenly tanned," said Eggman.

* * *

><p>So, unknowing they would have a third wheel in their escapades, Sonic and the crew began preparing themselves.<p>

Sonic gave some good thought as to what he should bring.

"Let's see, I'll need a scarf...oh wait, I have that. I'll need some gloves...have those too. And some shoes...also have those...yeah I'm good to go," said Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sticks on the other hands was much more versatile in her packing. She packed everything from bug spray, to ant repellant, and a strange ointment for butt cramps.<p>

* * *

><p>Knuckles packed all the weight training equipment he could find. He figured it would be best to stay in shape what with all they would encounter out there. And as an extra bonus, he packed a small Tikal doll to help him get to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>As for Amy, she packed a bunch of her outfits, being that she never liked wearing the same thing twice. The only thing was the outfits were the exact same thing she wore everyday. And of course, she packed her trusty hammer.<p>

* * *

><p>Tails was hard at work, building a special plane that would accommodate he and his friends on their adventures. It would require extra blood, sweat, tears, and motor oil; but if anyone could do it, Tails could.<p>

* * *

><p>Eggman, along with Cubot and Orbot, were also preparing for the trip. Eggman made sure to pack all the essentials; missiles, mines, atomic bombs, grenades, machines guns, a picture of Mama Eggman who had a mustache even longer than his, and of course, the most important item of all, the sunscreen.<p>

* * *

><p>After about three days of preparation, the gang was finally ready to get going. They all met outside of Tails' house where they waited for him.<p>

Meanwhile, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot hid nearby.

Just then, the hatch doors of Tails' plane house opened and he emerged from them.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?" asked Tails.

"Yep. Well, a little, not entirely, I mean not a huge amount, but just a tiny little smidge, not a smidge, really, but kinda like a-" Sticks said before Amy covered her mouth.

"She means 'yes.'" Amy said.

Sonic noticed a large white cloth covering up something in the house. "So, is that what we'll be flying in?" he asked.

"Un huh," said Tails.

"We're flying on a magic carpet?!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"No...we're flying in this," Tails said as he pulled back the cloth. "I give to you, the Cyclone!"

The gang marveled at the sleek, shiny design of the plane. Red stripes streaked along its silver body; large red wings spread from opposite sides; and five seats had been built in to seat them all. Also, it had a built-in radio, cup holders, and massagers. Without question, this plane was the best and only way to travel.

"Nice job, bud," said Sonic.

Eggman looked on, rather enviously. "Hmph, that Tails thinks he's so smart with his fancy plane and cup holders and massage chairs," he said.

After a quick check, things seemed to be in order and with that, the gang hopped into the plane with Tails at the controls, immediately trying out the massage chairs and loving them.

Tails started the engines and turned on the radio. He tuned to different stations that each played a different song. One had "It Doesn't Matter" from Crush 40 which Sonic liked; the other had "My Sweet Passion" from Nikki Gregoroff; but ultimately, the one Tails' liked the most was "Believe in Myself," from Kaz Silver.

"Alright, this is my favorite song!" exclaimed Tails.

And so, with that tune guiding them, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks departed from the island on their plane, with Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot close behind. After taking one last look at the island, the gang looked down at the clear blue ocean and then out in the distance. At the moment, there was nothing out there, but at the same time, there was everything. A new frontier was upon them and even though they did not know where exactly they were going or how long it would take to get there, they didn't care. They were prepared to go wherever their sense of adventure took them. So come Knuckles' armpits or high water, Sonic and the gang would face the greatest adventure of their lives.


End file.
